la diosa de las piernas de oro
by sweet camberry
Summary: Summary: Sena es la mejor corredora de NFL, ella ha alcanzado a las mejores estrellas del fútbol americano e incluso aquellos jugadores tocados por los dioses, ganándose el apodo de la Diosa De Las piernas De Oro.
1. prologo

La diosa de las piernas de oro.

**N/A:** hola soy nueva en fanfiction, siempre he leído solo las historia y es primera vez que me inspiro en una después de leer en distintos idiomas así que este fic es una inspiración de varios fics, eyeshield 21 no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.

**Summary:** Sena es la mejor corredora de NFL, ella ha alcanzado a las mejores estrellas del fútbol americano e incluso aquellos jugadores tocados por los dioses, ganándose el apodo de la Diosa De Las piernas De Oro.

**Warning**: FemSena! /? (Aún no se con quién terminara así que aceptos sugerencias.)

"_pensamientos"_

**Peleas**

**Diálogos:**

_**Prologo: **_

En Seattle año 20XX:

**Comentarista deportivo:** ¡Damas y Caballeros! Bienvenidos al Súper Bowl XLVII: el Deporte más allá del espectáculo, hoy se enfrentan dos grandes Los Seattle Seahawks y los San Francisco 49ers, por tercer año consecutivo se ven las caras estos dos grandes la pregunta es ¿Quién ganara? ¿Será la tercera victoria de Los Seahawks o por el contrario San francisco se llevara la victoria? Pero antes aquí vienen las estrellas de san Francisco de Mano del quarterback Tom Brady y el entrenador Bill Belichik (Entran los jugadores) y ahora los actuales bicampeones los reyes de la cancha los Seahawks, ahí ingresa Marshawn Wilson actual quarterback y capitán del equipo (entran casi todos los jugadores) y con ustedes la súper estrella con solo 24 años Kobayakawa Sena, la diosa de las piernas de oro, la corredora de los 3.5 seg en 40 yardas. (Entra Sena)

**Segundo Comentarista deportivo:** Kobayakawa Sena, es japonesa ha estado jugando futbol americano de los 15 años en su ex instituto, a los 16 se ganó una beca en el instituto Notra Dame, después de eso el mismo instituto le dio la beca deportiva en la misma universidad, pero ella fue a Japón por un año a la universidad de Emma , donde gano con su equipo la liga universitaria , después de eso fue seleccionada japonesa para la copa sub-20 del año 20XX, adonde la final con y Japón ganó por 10 puntos, después de eso Sena se quedó en los en Notra Dame, donde termino la carrera de Formador Físico, estuvo por un año con los gatos de california, después estuvo con los Delfines de Miami y luego firmo contrato con los Seattle Seahawks, donde han tenido 0 derrotas desde entonces y han ganado todos los campeonatos.

**Comentarista deportivo:** Ahora damas y caballeros comienza el partido el ovoide es para los Seahawks, y ahí va Harry nuestro receptor y corre pero hay viene Thomas de san francisco lo va a taclear pero es un pase para Sena e imprime velocidad damas y caballeros a solo 2 minutos del juego Sena quiere hacer el primer touchdown, ha viene con las ultimas 40 yardas, pero hay esta Tom pero Sena realizara su conocido movimiento el Huracán Fantasma.

**Segundo Comentarista deportivo**: Con tanto polvo no veo lo que pasa, pero al parecer es una anotación

**Comentarista deportivo**: Al parecer si**,….. ¿¡Pero qué es eso!?**

**Segundo Comentarista deportivo: ¡ Kobayakawa Sena desapareció!**


	2. imposible

_**Capítulo 2: **_Imposible

"dialogo"

(pensamientos)

"Uuuhhh, ¿Qué ha pasado", Sena gimió. Ella abrió los ojos para ver una habitación familiar. "¿Qué estoy haciendo en mi habitación...? Pero, esto es imposible!?" .Sena gritó después de ver el lugar, teniendo en cuenta que no debería estar en Japón y aún menos en su antigua habitación . Sena estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras cuando de repente enfoco la vista en su espejo de medio cuerpo.

Tenía el mismo aspecto cuando ella tenía 15 años. Ella era más pequeña, su pecho no estaba tan desarrollado, era la antigua tabla de planchar, su pelo era corto y lo tenía a moldeado con laca debido a que las niñas de su edad la molestaba por su hermoso pelo castaño y todavía escondía su bello rostro disfrazándose con un par de gafas de pasta gruesa y un poco de flequillo su ropa era su antiguo piyama que era una sudadera dos veces más grande que ella y un par de pantalones deportivos que más encima estaba lleno de agujeros.

"¿Qué demonios!? ¿Cómo demonios es posible esto...?" Sena ya estaba entrando en pánico cuando escuchó la voz de su mamá. "Sena! El desayuno está listo, si no te apuras llegaras tarde."

(Mamá, ella podría saber lo que está pasando. )Sena corrió rápidamente las escaleras para encontrarse con su mamá.

Mihae Koboyakawa es una sencilla ama de casa. Cocinera cotidiana de la familia, limpia la casa todos los días, y otras cosas que un ama de casa promedio hace. Así que es un poco chocante e inesperado para ver a su amada hija en un ataque de pánico, "¡Mamá Algo está mal!?" Sena corrió rápidamente al lado de su madre y la abrazó sin darse cuenta de que su madre se ve más joven también.

Mihae está muy preocupado por lo que está viendo Sena en estos momentos. "Sena chan! ¿Qué pasa, qué pasa?", Mihae miraban a la cara de su hija llorosa, "Có...cómo estoy en Japón en… este momento?", Mihae confundida con la pregunta del Sena, "¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando Sena chan? "

El padre de Sena, Shuuma Koboyakawa luego entró a ver a su hija preocupado tomando en cuenta que su amada hija no era la de hacer escándalos tan temprano en la mañana. "¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó con Sena, Mihae?" Shuuma estaba preocupado por su hija, y rápidamente corrió a su lado para tratar de consolarla. "Sena, ¿qué pasa? Por favor, díme ? ¿Está siendo intimidada de nuevo?" Sena y luego respondió: "¿Cómo puedo estar aquí I? Yo debería Estar en América en este momento, jugando un juego.", Shuuma y Mihae luego compartieron miradas confusas.

Mihae habló primero: "Cariño, ¿sigues soñando?" Sena miró a su madre en estado de shock, que diablos estaba diciendo su madre? Shuuma luego agregó, "Sena, ¿cómo puedes estar en América? Cuando tú incluso no has ido al extranjero en primer lugar. ¿Y a qué te refieres cuando dijiste jugar un juego?" .

Sena miró a su padre y madre a la vez, '¿Cómo no van a saber?'. Sena quedó fuera de su estupor cuando Mihae habló de nuevo, "Sena chan, si quieres, te puedo decir Mamori-chan que tú no serás capaz de ir a Deimon mañana, y sólo le pido que mire tú número para saber si quedaste en Deimon ".

En eso Sena se le ocurrió una pregunta:" Mamá, ¿qué fecha es hoy? " los padres una vez más compartieron una mirada.

Shuuma respondió a su pregunta: "Es 2 de Febrero" Sena se estaba poniendo la piel de gallina , "¿Q-qué año?" "Cariño, ¿estás bien?" Mihae ya se estaba asustado de lo que está sucediendo a su hija: "Por favor, sólo dime qué año es."

"2014,Sena"

«2 de febrero del 2014. Esa es la fecha antes de entrar a Deimon 'Entonces ... ¿es realmente un sueño?', La mente de Sena vuelve loca por este descubrimiento, fue realmente sólo un producto de su imaginación, todo su duro trabajar con su equipo, sólo para llegar a la Christmas Bowl, Su victoria contra todos sus rivales. Su ascenso en la NFL, fue todo un sueño.

'¡No! Me niego a creer que no sucedió! 'Sabía que sólo había una cosa que podía hacer para demostrar que no era sólo un sueño.

Sena se puso de pie y preguntó a sus padres: "Papá, ¿puedo tomar prestado su cronómetro?" su voz era tan clara que sus padres se preguntaban si era realmente su hija. "Uh, seguro aquí tienes" con un agradecimiento, Sena rápidamente corrió a un campo vacío.

_**Espacio Campo vacío**_

Mide Sena el campo para ser exactos 40 yardas. Ella prepara el cronómetro y se fue a su marca.

"Lista"

"Preparada"

"vamos!"

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, desapareció a la meta. Ella echó un vistazo a su tiempo y sonrió, entonces y allí, ella sabía que no era un sueño. Su reloj de tiempo fue el momento exacto en que ella consiguió cuando ella entró en la NFL.

4,0 segundos

Luego repitió el procedimiento

3.5 Segundo

El periodo de tiempo que le valió el título, 'La Diosa de las Piernas de Oro'

"Espera, ¿realmente pude ir atrás en el tiempo ...? Pero, ¿cómo es eso posible ..." Sena finalmente aceptó su situación y volvió a su casa.


End file.
